La Carta
by NatyDont
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. La prueba final. -No es posible esta mierda. Era la quinta vez que se lo decía a sí misma. Helga miraba horrorizada la carta que decía su nombre es una perfecta caligrafía. Acababa de llegar esa mañana y si no fuera porque estaba haciéndose el desayuno, Miriam podría haberla encontrado y todo se desmoronaría.


**Notas de Autor: Es un pequeño Oneshot, no creo que lo continúe, sólo disfrutenlo. Todos tenemos miedo de esta carta. (Aunque a mí me avisaron fue por una lista).**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y su creador, Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

-No es posible esta mierda.

Era la quinta vez que se lo decía a sí misma. Helga miraba horrorizada la carta que decía su nombre es una perfecta caligrafía. Acababa de llegar esa mañana y si no fuera porque estaba haciendose el desayuno, Miriam podría haberla encontrado y todo se desmoronaría.

Iba tarde a clases, pero eso en ese momento no importaba. Tenía la carta de la universidad tan deseada en su adolescencia, con la carrera que había soñado desde que escribió su primer poema. Aún no sabía si la habían aceptado o no, tenía que abrirla, pero la rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Por supuesto que había quedado en otras universidades, pero en las carreras que sus padres esperaban que ella estudiara, tal como su hermana Olga.  
Contaduría, administración y derecho, eran las 3 carreras en las 9 universidades que había postulado. Había quedado en 4 con esas variaciones. Ninguna tan prestigiosa como la carta que estaba en su mano. La Universidad de Cambridge, en Inglaterra.

Hace 3 meses había ido a una escuela que se había seleccionado para los estudiantes de Hillwood que, según a su criterio, tenían posibilidades de entrar a una de las mejores universidades del mundo, a los pocos días sería su entrevista ya que esto era un requisito si deseabas entrar. Nadie sabía que ella, Helga G. Patakí aplicaría el examen para Lengua Inglesa y Literatura, ni siquiera Phoebe.

Pensó que, por sus notas, sería descartada a la primera. No tenía puras +A, pero eran bien aceptables. Pero la entrevista, la maldita y estúpida entrevista...  
Primero, tuvo que viajar a New York, porque obligatoriamente la entrevista debía ser allí en un vídeo conferencia. Tuvo que mentirle a todo el mundo de a donde iba, a sus padres que iban a un viaje escolar, a la escuela y amigos, que iba a una reunión familiar ya que Olga estaría allá por algún asunto que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

El viaje fue un golpe para ella, ya que se atrasó y eso hizo que ella quedara varada un día. Llegó tarde al lugar, pues había salido del aeropuerto directo al lugar establecido. Se perdió 3 veces antes de poder llegar y estaba que se quitaba el cabello cuando le dijeron que eso contaría como una falta. Apenas se sentó se dio cuenta que sus dos coletas ahora eran una maraña de pelo y gritó una maldición justo cuando comenzó la entrevista.  
Se quiso morir allí mismo  
Intentó controlarse, mas no lo logró ya que los nervios, el mal humor y el cansancio eran demasiado como para que no se le notaran. Su personalidad fuerte impactó a sus entrevistadores, quienes mostraron su desaprobación con la mirada y leves negaciones con la cabeza y eso hizo que casi se pusiera a llorar allí mismo.  
Entonces vino la pregunta.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué deseas estudiar literatura aquí en Cambridge?_

 _-¿Está bromeando? –Se le había salido, la señora anotó algo en su papel y suspiró, ya que importaba, no lo lograría- Porque... Sin ella, mi vida hubiera sido un infierno._

 _Ambos entrevistadores subieron la mirada, el hombre no cambió su rostro, pero la señora que estaba anotando las cosas se acomodó los lentes._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Bueno... Mi madre es alcohólica y mi padre... Nunca se ha expresado amorosamente conmigo, yo... Tuve que vivir a mi manera, sobrevivir. Desde que tengo memoria, yo misma me motivé a aprender sola; a cocinar, limpiar, vestirme. Yo fui quién me contaba cuentos antes de dormir, yo misma me ayudaba a hacer la tarea cuando no entendía... Tuve gente que me ayudó de vez en cuando, no mentiré, pero mi vida ha consistido y consiste en hacer las cosas yo sola. Por eso, cuando empecé a escribir poesía... A interesarme en la literatura, en Shakespeare, en Wilde, en Austen... Ellos fueron mi salvación, me motivaron a amar la vida, con sus castigos, sus pecados, sus torturas y el karma... Puede que en mis papeles sólo haya ganado unos dos o tres concursos de poesía, pero es mi vida, nací para escribir y leer, lo sé porque eso me ha llevado aquí con ustedes, a esta sala, a quien sabe cuantos mil kilómetros lejos de casa, de todo lo conocido... Porque ustedes son mi única opción, en casa, sólo me esperan los sueños que mis padres han impuesto sobre mí. Hoy, ahora mismo, estoy luchando sola por mis sueños, por lo que yo quiero..._

* * *

Dejó caer su cuerpo a la cama mientras miraba la carta, tenía la piel de gallina mientras sus dientes temblaban. Su corazón pendía de un hilo muy fino, al abrir la carta, todo empezaría a colapsar. Tendría que dejarse vencer por los deseos de su padre, ser la secretaría de su hermana cuando ella heredara la compañía... Volver a ser una marioneta.

Quería llorar, echarse al suelo y maldecir su suerte. ¿Por qué Dios era tan cruel con ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso tener la familia que tenía no era suficiente castigo? No quería lamentarse, pero era tan difícil controlar esos pensamientos cuando sentía que todos sus sueños se iban al basurero. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, ya iba una hora tarde a la escuela.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que ir a clases, debía hacerlo, aún necesitaba la asistencia para poder entrar a las demás universidades. Tampoco quería ser un estorbo, era mejor estudiar algo aunque no le gustase que no estudiar nada.  
Además, no quería estar sola después de leer la carta, necesitaría a su mejor amiga para que le consolara, sólo por esta vez ella sería quien se lanzara a sus brazos a llorar. En realidad sería la primera vez que lloraría frente a alguien.

Respiró profundo y se sentó nuevamente.

-Que carajos, ya terminemos con esta tortura.

Abrió el sobre lentamente y sacó la carta, su mano temblaba, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.

 _ **Querida H. Pataki.**_

 _ **Cada año, 1 de cada 10 estudiantes del exterior que aplican para la Universidad de Cambridge es rechazado...**_

A Helga le estaba entrando un ataque de llanto, no había quedado. Era obvio que era una carta de rechazo, era más que obvio que no la quería, lo había arruinado. Su única oportunidad para seguir con sus sueños, lo único que le quedaba...

 _ **...Estamos encantados de anunciarle que ha sido admitida en la carrera de Lengua Inglesa y Literatura del periodo...**_

Su corazón se detuvo.

Leyó esa última parte una y otra vez. Cambió de posición con su cuerpo varias veces, se frotó los ojos. Se aseguró que no era un sueño pellizcandose el brazo y dejandose caer de la cama. Pero no lo era.  
Había quedado en la universidad que quería, en la carrera de sus sueños. Al otro lado del mundo, en Inglaterra. Todos sus escritores preferidos habían nacido, vivido o muerto en ese lugar.

De un momento a otro, había llegado a la preparatoria. Había llegado empapada al salón, pero protegiendo la carta a todo momento. Sus compañeros y la profesora se quedaron impactados al verla. Phoebe corrió a su lado a preguntarle si estaba bien, que si había ocurrido algo. Todos los ojos estaban en ella.

Entonces ella comenzó a llorar mientras reía.

Muchos se asustaron y pensaron lo peor, que al fin el Terror Pataki había caído en la locura. Los que le conocían bien se miraron entre ellos. Un chico con cabeza de balón se acercó a Helga y la sentó en una silla mientras ella dejaba de reír para llorar más fuerte. Arnold se agachó a su altura y tomó sus manos con dulzura.

-Helga, respira... ¿Qué ocurrió?

La rubia mientras lloraba, sacaba la carta intacta de su chaqueta con su mano temblorosa. La asiática tomó rápidamente el papel y lo leyó. El grito de sorpresa y emoción hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto del susto exceptuando a la dueña de la carta.

-¡Helga quedó en Cambridge!

La sorpresa, la confusión y la incredulidad se asomaron en los ojos de todos.

-¡Imposible!- Gritó Rhonda

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- Silbó Gerald

-Esa carta es una falsificación- Aseguró Sid.

-¿Ella queda en una universidad y yo no?- Enfureció Harold

-¿Donde queda eso?- Preguntó Stinky

-¡Eres increible, Helga! –Aplaudió Lila

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Felicidades!- Lloró Phoebe de la emoción.

Helga intentaba escuchar todo lo que le decían mientras su mejor amiga le devolvía la carta, Arnold la ayudó a protegerla de su ropa mojada, quitándole el suéter mojado llevándola fuera del salón. Intentaron seguirla, pero la profesora los regañó, diciendo que solo la dejaba salir a ella y a Arnold ya que se notaba que le prestaría algo de ropa seca pues no quería que una de sus mejores alumnas en su clase se enfermase. El chico cabeza de balón le acompañó hasta el baño de niñas, donde le entregó su propio suéter para que, al menos, tuviera la parte de arriba seco.  
Poco después ella salió utilizado el suéter, sosteniendo la carta en sus manos y luego alzó la mirada.

Ambos se miraron, ella con timidez esperando una reprimenda, regaño o algo; él la miraba con orgullo y felicidad.

Helga no le había dicho a nadie, pero una cosa era decirle a alguien y otra que se hubiera encontrado con él, en el salón donde ambos presentarían el examen de admisión.  
Después, volverse a encontrar en el metro de New York cuando ella estaba perdida por tercera vez, para correr ambos a la dirección donde debían ir a la entrevista.

Por él, es que ella había podido hacer la entrevista.

* * *

 _-¡Por favor, se lo suplico! Mi vuelo se retrasó y..._

 _-Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada_

 _Helga temblaba frente a la organizadora, era ella quien tenía el horario de todos y no aceptaba las "excusas baratas" que le daba la niña con el moño rosa. Arnold estaba a su lado, la abrazó contra su hombro para calmarla y miró con el rabillo del ojo el horario de la secretaria._

 _-Dele mi turno_

 _Ambas se quedaron petrificadas por esa petición._

 _-Joven Shortman, no podemos hacer tal cosa, ella ha llegado tarde por su propia cuenta y..._

 _-No importa, pueden reducir el tiempo que tienen para mi entrevista, no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero por favor, deje que a ella la entrevisten... Es importante para ambos._

 _No se lo podía creer, la joven Pataki intentó negarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban empujandola a la sala de la video conferencia. Miró hacia atrás con miedo, ¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Y si metía la pata y desperdiciaba el tiempo preciado de Arnold, además de arriesgar su propio futuro en la Universidad?_

 _-Buena Suerte, Ángel._

* * *

-Espera, tú... ¿Tú quedaste?

Arnold sonrió por la preocupación que reflejó en su voz y rostro, sacó la misma carta que ella tenía, simplemente variaba el nombre y la carrera, que era antropología.

La rubia sonrió aliviada mientras su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, aún tenía tiempo para hacer que sus sentimientos llegarán al rubio frente a ella. Él, con calma, tomó sus manos, hace tiempo que correspondía sus sentimientos, pero no sabía sí valdría la pena decirle lo que sentía con tan poco tiempo para estar juntos. Ahora entendía que el destino tenía muchos planes para ellos, siempre juntos

-Parece que aún seremos compañeros por unos cuantos años más, Helga.

* * *

 **¡Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia! Hasta la vista (sufro de insomnio y por eso estoy escribiendo a las 12:09 am en día de semana xD)**


End file.
